


First Times

by Shavoceya



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavoceya/pseuds/Shavoceya
Summary: its 3am and I didnt wanna proofread so if there is any typos sorry about that!!





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am and I didnt wanna proofread so if there is any typos sorry about that!!

Mikleo panted heavily. His body felt like it was on fire, and the only way to satiate the desire deep within his core was to mate with an alpha. Only one person was on his mind throughout the hazy fog in his mind, his best friend, Sorey. Sorey was supposed to be coming to his house after school to hang out, as it was a Friday afternoon. A faint knock was heard at the door, but in the agonizingly lonely room Mikleo was in, the knock was ear piercing and caught his attention immediately, scrambling to his feet, but collapsing to his knees from his oncoming heat. Hearing the commotion inside, Sorey opened the door with a key hidden on the porch and immediately was hit with the potent smell of Mikleo's pheromones. 

"K-Kuh..this is...Mikleo?!" Sorey stumbled backwards and covered his nose with his arm, trying to not inhale his enticing scent. 

"Sorey...I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that this wouldn't happen..I guess this means I'm presenting as an omega..haha.." Mikleo laughs nervously while scratching his cheek awkwardly, grimacing at the pain of his first heat. 

"Mikleo...I-I can't really hold myself back for much longer you know. It's in my nature to just take you here and now. You've got to run and lock yourself in your bedroom!" Sorey panics out. 

"N-No, Sorey. Please..I need you to help me..augh it huurts.." he whines out while clenching his stomach tightly. Sorey stares at him hesitantly. Any other time he heard those words, he would immediately pounce on the smaller boy, but right now, his heat has him out of his mind, right? 

"I can't just take your virginity the first time you go into heat! Mikleo you're not thinking straight!" 

"No, Sorey. I'm completely in control of my thoughts right now. It only just hit minutes before..you got here.." Mikleo panted out. 

"So then..you want to spend your first heat with- with me?!"

"Well..yeah..if that's okay with you. I mean we are best friends and..its not like we haven't realized that we..have d-deeper feelings for eachother..than that of friends." Mikleo felt his face flush bright red. "Ah...so you have also realized it then. Haha..I thought it was only me who liked you, but I'm glad to hear the feelings are reciprocated." Sorey laughed and walked over towards Mikleo, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed, and plopped down next to him. Sorey looked into Mikleo's beautiful, lavender eyes, the color the same as twilight. He leaned forward and cupped Mikleo's face gently, kissing his lips softly.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Sorey questioned, kissing the tip of Mikleo's nose.

Mikleo giggled softly, raising his hand to rest on top of Sorey's, "I think you are contradicting yourself asking if it's okay whilst kissing me anyways. But if you need confirmation, then yes, I wan't to." 

Sorey sighed loudly and without responding, crashed his lips against Mikleo's, kissing him roughly. Mikleo gasped lightly from the sudden motion, and Sorey took the initiative to stick in his tongue, exploring his mouth. Mikleo moaned into the kiss much louder now, the fire in his stomach, extending to his groin. Sorey as well, became hard almost immediately from the intoxicating smell emitting from the young omega, and reached under his arms to settle him onto his lap.

Sorey, still kissing him passionately, reached in between them and unbuttoned their jeans, pulling only Mikleo's down to only where his boxers remain. Sorey placing his hands on Mikleo's hips, grinded roughly into the boy, earning a high-pitched, surprised moan from him. He repeated the action a few times, teasing the heated omega further until he had enough of just kissing and pulled down Mikleo's boxers, exposing his lively member. Precum was dripping out profoundly, and he rubbed his thumb over the tip, causing the boy to jerk and gasp. 

"Mikleo." Sorey's tone sounded much more different this time. He leaned back against the pillow near the headboard and motioned towards Mikleo, "Come here and lay on me, but face my dick instead, I want to taste you, baby boy."

His voice assertive, turned Mikleo on further and he complied. He crawled towards him shyly and adjusted himself as Sorey had wanted, staring directly face to face with his dick. With no warning, Sorey instantly was licking Mikleo's backside, relishing in the sweet taste he produced as well as smell. He stuck his tongue inside, sucking down against him and thrust it in and out, while he reached forward to find Mikleo's dick and began pumping it. All the while, Mikleo was frozen in ecstasy unable to move as he choked on moans, gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

"Mikleo." Sorey pulled back from Mikleo and smacked his ass roughly, causing the boy to gasp loudly. "You're supposed to suck me off, baby. Get to it."

Mikleo whined softly at the alphas assertiveness and obeyed, bringing his mouth down onto Sorey's cock, sucking roughly. Replacing Sorey's tongue was now his finger, inserting the first one inside his squirming omega. Mikleo moaned against his cock and closed his eyes tightly. "Does it hurt?" Sorey questioned. "N-no..it feels kind of weird..I dont know if its pleasure." "I'm going to insert a second finger then, try to bare with it." Sorey rubbed Mikleos sides gently as he added a 2nd finger into his tightness. Mikleo whined loudly as he adjusted to the foriegn feeling inside him, confused if he was feeling pleasure, or pain. But soon enough, after Sorey began to curve his fingers inside him, searching for his sweet spot, Mikleo's eyes shot open and he choked on a high keen. His mind was foggy and he couldn't register what was going on, but he knew he felt so good, he couldn't help but thrust back against Sorey's fingers, the blowjob long before stopped. Mikleo was turning into a moaning mess, each time he thrust back against Sorey's fingers making their way inside him, he felt his release coming closer. Sorey could also tell, from the way his erratic breathing was, to his heaving chest, and most obviously his steadily increasing pitch of moans. Tears began to form at the corner of Mikleo's eyes as he neared release, but was cut short as Sorey pulled his fingers out, causing the omega to whine loudly and a few tears of frustration escaping his watery eyes. "Sorey! W-Why did you stop?!" "I wan't you to come while I'm inside you." Sorey breathed out huskily Those words made Mikleo twitch, his hole craving something inside it. He turned his head to see Sorey staring at him with lust filled eyes, making his heart throb. Sorey rubbed up Mikleo's sides and came back down to grope his ass before he slapped it lightly and kissed the same spot. "I want you to ride me until you're exhausted. And once you can't do it yourself I'll pound into you so you cant walk the next day." Sorey grabbed Mikleo's hips and turned him around to face him and scooted himself up a bit. "Now if you're ready baby, go ahead and start riding me." "U-Unn.." Mikleo lowered himself slowly onto Sorey's dick and placed his hands on his chest for support. Once Sorey was fully seated inside him, Mikleo lifted himself up and fell back down on him roughly as his hands on his chest slipped. Mikleo moaned loudly as he did so, not expecting that to happen. "Wow..you're so sexy, Mikleo. That moan really turned me on, you must have felt me get bigger inside you, right?" Sorey reached behind Mikleo and rubbed his entrance where they were connected gently. "You feel so good inside, baby. But you can go a little faster, right? I'm not doing anything on my own since it's your first time." Sorey leaned up to place a kiss on Mikleo's lips before settling back down, waiting for Mikleo's change in pace. Mikleo's heart was throbbing from Sorey's words, he loved him so much and failed to realize it. Soon Mikleo realized he had sped up his pace bouncing up and down on the alphas dick and moaned sexily into Sorey's ear as he leaned down against his chest and hugged him as he felt his climax nearing again. Sorey took the initiative to finally move and found himself thrusting vigorously into the small omega ontop of him, grunting into his ear as well as the sound of skin slapping filled his ears. Mikleo moaned incoherently as he was rammed into, tears streaming out of his eyes as he came onto Sorey's stomach, even so still being pounded into viciously. Mikleo couldn't stop moaning, his voice hoarse from screaming as Sorey continued his onslaught of his poor ass. Soon Mikleo felt the snag of Sorey's knot as he thrust in and out of him, his body still on fire and only able to be calmed by the alphas knot. After a couple thrusts Sorey finally stilled inside of Mikleo, coming deep inside him and his knot inflated inside Mikleo, causing him to cum again. Mikleo over-stimulated cried against Sorey's chest and wriggled uncomfortably against the knot that kept them locked together. Sorey rubbed circles into Mikleo's hips to calm the omega and kissed him gently again. They were going to be stuck in that position a while, so he might as well shower his omega with as much love as he can before the second wave of his heat hits. Sorey kisses Mikleo's neck, his nose, his cheek, his forehead, his chest, his jaw, the corners of his eyes, and anywhere else his mouth can reach. Mikleo giggles at the gestures and smiles sweetly at Sorey, kissing him back in the same places. "Thank you for helping me with my heat. I love you, Sorey.." "I love you too, Mikleo." Sorey cups his hand against Mikleo's soft porcelain cheeks and kisses him once more, passionately, riding out the rest of his heat in more romantic, or rough sex with his new lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ♡


End file.
